


Homage to Virtue

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boy Dean, Car Sex, Church Boy Castiel, Impala Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, minor Lilith/Azazel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel’s virtue is in his virginity vows and his vice is Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homage to Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> _Hypocrisy is the homage vice pays to virtue. - Francois de La Rochefoucauld_

Castiel’s phone chimes with a new message. He thumbs the notification open to read the text from his brother: _Mom is looking for you._

Castiel groans, dropping his head back against the bathroom partition. He flips back to his interrupted conversation and sends quickly: _Gotta go. We’ll finish this later._

He tucks himself back into his pants and takes a few deep breaths, closing his eyes to imagine Pastor Zachariah in his underwear as he preaches fire and brimstone from the pulpit.

Once he’s gathered himself, Castiel washes his hands and goes to find his mother. She’s in the church lobby flanked by his brother and sister, speaking with a man, a woman, and two girls who look to be about Castiel’s age. When his mother catches sight of him, she beckons him over.

With a tight grip on his shoulder, she introduces him.

“Castiel, this is Zael and Lilith Starr.”

Zael is broad-faced and broad-nosed with dark hair that’s beginning to go grey. His eyes are jaundiced and his smile is all teeth and no emotion. Lilith is blond-haired with sharp features and a red mouth that smiles the same smile as her husband. She digs pointed nails into the back of his hand when she shakes it.

“These are our daughters,” Zael introduces, “Meg and Ruby.”

“They’ll be in your youth group, Castiel,” his mother adds.

The girls are dark haired like their father. Meg is round-faced with the corner of her mouth quirked up in sly amusement and she wears a leather jacket. Ruby also wears a leather jacket, but she is slender to Meg’s curves and gives Castiel a bored look. They have their arms linked and both of them look him up and down before sharing a look between themselves. Meg raises an eyebrow at him.

“Well, aren’t you just an angel,” she coos.

Castiel glances at Ruby before he answers, “Yes, that is the origin of my name.”

Meg huffs a laugh, the corner of her mouth curling up a little bit more, while Ruby rolls her eyes and moans, “Oh my _God_.”

 

* * *

 

Castiel ducks into the back of the youth group room Wednesday night, shrugging at Bartholomew’s irritated glare. He runs his hands through his hair in an attempt to tame it and takes a seat at the back of the group. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat with a grimace as he glances around the room. The usual people are here, but he also sees Meg and Ruby sitting side-by-side at the edge of the group. They look over their shoulders at him before looking at each other and giggling.

Castiel shifts in his seat again as Bartholomew begins to read from the Bible. He reads for twenty minutes before instructing them to bow their heads as he says a prayer for strength and guidance. 

Castiel tips his head down, but keeps his eyes open to watch the rest of the group. Most of the other teenagers have their heads bowed and eyes closed. A few bow their heads and just stare blank-eyed into nothing. Meg and Ruby don’t even bother with the pretense. They flick pieces of paper back and forth and roll their eyes at each other as Bartholomew prays for God to provide them with the courage to resist temptation. Castiel smirks to himself as he watches them.

After a ten minute break, the group pulls their chairs into a circle. Castiel maneuvers his chair next to Meg’s and Ruby’s seats. Meg looks over at him and smirks. She nudges Ruby with her elbow, and Ruby leans forward to stare at him. They look at each other and laugh while Bartholomew announces that he would like them all to review their virginity vows and share their reasons for remaining pure until marriage.

Castiel barely resists rolling his eyes. Bartholomew only does this after he’s had sex with one of the girls he works with.

As they go around the circle, half the group offers the same reason: God told them so. Becky, a waif of a blond who’d joined the group a month prior, bounces in her seat and looks toward Bartholomew earnestly. 

“I’m not saving myself for marriage,” she tells him. “I’m saving myself for Sam Winchester. He goes to my school and he’s so adorable.”

Castiel narrows his eyes at her. Bartholomew sighs. “Becky, please. We are here to remember that sex is for marriage.”

Becky smiles at him widely. “Oh, I intend to marry him.”

Bartholomew sighs again, but gestures for the next person to continue. When it comes to Castiel, he defers. “My reasons are personal.”

“Castiel-” Bartholomew frowns at him. “-this is a safe, judgment-free space.”

Castiel shoots a glance at Becky before frowning at Bartholomew. “I would prefer not.”

Ruby tuts loudly. “No means no, Barty,” she chastises Bartholomew.

Meg smirks. “Yeah, Barty. Consent matters in all contexts.”

Bartholomew’s mouth thins. “Meg, Ruby, perhaps you would care to share your reasons for remaining… _pure_ until marriage.”

“Oh, Barty,” Meg laughs. “You know I’m not pure.”

“Unlike Meg here, I’m a born-again virgin,” Ruby purrs.

“At least until she can find someone to fuck her again,” Meg challenges.

Bartholomew sighs once more, squeezing the bridge of his nose, while Castiel smirks down at his lap and the girls laugh.

 

* * *

 

“Uhng, fuck, _Dean_.”

Castiel had known it was a bad idea to make out with Dean, but Dean had pouted and slid across the bench seat of the Impala to press himself against Castiel’s side.

“Just a quick make-out session, Cas. Come on. I’ll leave you turned on and horny and you can sit there with your little church group, your dick hard and aching, and think about me fucking you tonight.”

Between Dean’s words and his hand palming Castiel through his pants, Castiel, God help him, had agreed, but he should have known- _did_ know- that he and Dean never just made out.

So here he is, pants hanging from one leg, Dean gripping his hips tight enough to bruise as he pulls Castiel down on his cock against every thrust up, punching high, breathy moans from Castiel’s lungs. Dean’s pants are around his thighs, down just far enough to facilitate him fucking Castiel. Castiel digs his nails into Dean’s neck as his other hand clutches at Dean’s flannel shirt. Dean groans at the pressure. He releases Castiel’s hip and fists his hand into Castiel’s hair, jerking Castiel’s head up to look into his face.

“Cas, baby, do you want me to come in you?”

Castiel stares at Dean through slitted eyes. He watches Dean pant harshly, chest heaving.

“Cas…” he groans again and Castiel leans forward to kiss him sloppily. 

“Please, Dean, yes,” he manages. He wants to feel the wetness of lube and Dean’s come make a mess of his boxers as he sits through his second youth group meeting of the week.

Dean’s hand leaves his hair and is back on his hip, pulling down with more force. Castiel shudders and reaches down to stroke himself. Dean hisses encouragement, and Castiel comes hard, spilling onto Dean’s shirt, body curling forward as Dean continues to fuck into him until he too comes, grinding himself up against Castiel’s ass with a low, long moan.

Castiel is still panting into Dean’s neck when his phone goes off. Castiel fumbles with his pants and pulls it out to find his alarm letting him know he’s about to be late- again. He groans and slides off Dean’s lap.

“Gonna be late,” he slurs. 

Dean pats his thigh. “I gotcha, baby.” 

Dean hikes his pants up, ignoring the mess on his shirt, and slides behind the wheel. He turns the Impala back on to finish the drive to Castiel’s church while Castiel wrestles with his pants. He gets them up and zipped just as they pull into the parking lot.

“See you tonight?” Dean asks, tugging on Castiel’s arm. Castiel nods and leans over to kiss Dean deeply before stumbling from the car. He focuses on shoving his shirt into his pants and buckling his belt before smiling at Dean and shutting the Impala’s door.

He watches Dean drive off and then turns to find Meg and Ruby watching him with matching smirks.

“I would prefer not to discuss it,” Ruby mocks.

“God, Clarence, did you do _any_ clean up?” Meg asks.

Castiel shrugs with a smirk and heads toward the Community building. The girls laugh behind him as they run to catch up and flank him, linking their elbows through his on either side.

“Castiel,” Ruby says, “I think we’re gonna get along just fine.”


End file.
